


Famous

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Explicit Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Famous actor, Fluff, Knotting, Loving Sex, M/M, Mage Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale, Writer Stiles Stilinski, famous author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a writer. But not just any writer. He is a famous writer. He is the most famous writer in the world. He writes very popular books on magical folk and supernatural beings. And he is also secretly a mage.Derek Hale is an actor. But not just any actor. He is a famous actor. He is the most famous actor in Hollywood. And he is also secretly a werewolf. Stiles and Derek are working together on a film adaptation of Stiles' book. And sparks are going to fly.(This story is dedicated to J.K.Rowling, and to the superb Harry Potter series of books and films.)





	Famous

There was excitement in the air. The run through room at Universe Studios in Hollywood was filled with some of the most famous actors in the world. They were waiting to meet the person responsible for their great success: the most famous author in the world.  
"I wonder what he will be like?", Scott McCall asked.  
"I wonder, too", Erica Reyes replied.  
"We're going to find out soon", Jackson Whittemore said. "What do you think, Derek?"  
Derek Alexander Hale smiled. He was the top actor in Hollywood. And he was playing a lead role in the film.  
"I think that it will be interesting to meet him", Derek replied. "He is so private and reclusive that we will be some of the few people in the world that know him at all".  
"You should know about that, Derek", Lydia Martin said. "You're one of the most private and reclusive actors in Hollywood. And I've often wondered why".  
"Stop it, Lydia". Isaac Lahey said. "It's none of our business. Derek has a right to his privacy".  
"Thank you, Isaac", Derek said. "We don't want to be prying into each other's lives".  
While the actors waited they looked over the script of the movie that they were going to be filming.  
Then the door to the room opened and the head of the studio entered. Chris Argent was a seasoned CEO, tough but fair. He ran the studio with an iron hand, but inside he was really a big softie. Accompanying him were his assistants. One of them must have been new, because none of the actors had ever seen him before. He was young, in his early thirties. He was tall and slender, with dark brown hair, amber gold eyes, an upturned nose, and full pink lips. His skin was fair and pale, and sprinkled with small moles.  
"Good morning", Chris said. "And welcome to the first day of filming on film seven of the Austin Magus series. We are very lucky to have the author of the books with us. He will oversee the writing of the script, and his presence will assure that we will be as close to the book as we can possibly be. Friends, I introduce you to the author of the Austin Magus series, S.B. August."  
He motioned the tall, slender young man forward and the actors all gasped in surprise.  
"I'm pleased to meet you', the young man said. "My real name is Stiles Stilinski. But please call me Stiles".

Stiles shook hands with all of the actors and they all enjoyed meeting him, as he enjoyed meeting them. But when he and Derek shook hands, it was electric. They held hands for a long moment and gazed into each other's eyes. Both of them felt drawn to each other.  
They did the run through all morning, with the actors asking questions about their characters and Stiles giving them his insight. The studio brought in sandwiches for lunch, and after they had eaten, the actors went on with the run through. Stiles thought that the script was very good, but he did make a few suggestions for minor changes, which the script writers were happy to make. The run through was finished at six that afternoon, and everybody said goodbye and began to leave. Derek walked up to Stiles.  
"That was a great run through, Stiles", Derek said. "Your suggestions were right on the mark, and I believe that all of us found a deeper insight into our characters because of them".  
"Thank you, Derek", Stiles replied. "I'm glad that I could help everyone".  
They looked at each other for a moment. The air was charged around them.  
"Would you like to go to dinner?", Derek asked. "I know a great restaurant just a few blocks from here. My treat".  
"That sounds great", Stiles replied. "I'm feeling hungry".  
"Then let's go", Derek said.  
They smiled at each other, then left the run through room together.

They got into Derek's Camaro and he pulled out of the studio lot.  
"I notice that you aren't wearing your cap and sunglasses", Derek said.  
"No, I think that I'm pretty safe", Stiles replied. "No one except Chris, you, and the other actors knows that I'm in Hollywood. Everybody thinks that I'm at home in Beacon Hills".  
They entered the restaurant and were seated at their table. When people saw Derek entering there was a buzz of excitement.  
"People recognize you, though", Stiles said.  
"It's the price of fame", Derek replied. "It helps my career but disrupts my privacy. It's a double edged sword".  
"That's one of the reasons that I guard my privacy so fiercely", Stiles said.  
They ordered their dinner.  
"Would you like to discuss how each of us began our careers?", Derek asked.  
"Yes, I would", Stiles replied.  
"Before we do, let's be open about something", Derek said. "I play a werewolf in the films. But in reality, I actually am a werewolf".  
"And I write books where my hero is a mage", Stiles replied. "But in reality, I actually am a mage".  
"I sensed that you were a mage when we met", Derek said.  
"And I sensed that you were a werewolf when we met", Stiles replied.  
They grinned at each other.  
"So tell me your story", Derek said.  
"I'm from a small town called Beacon Hills, in Northern California", Stiles said. "My dad is the sheriff there. I had a normal childhood, but I knew that I was different from other kids. My mom was a spark, and so was I. I had certain magical abilities, even as a little child. But I was taught to keep that a secret. The mage community keeps a low profile. We have a legacy of being persecuted throughout history. As I grew up my magic expressed itself more and more, until at the age of eighteen I became a full mage.  
I attended Stanford University and graduated with a degree in English literature when I was twenty two. I began writing novels, and for the next three years I submitted them and then had them rejected by every major publisher. Then one night, soon after my twenty fifth birthday, I had a dream. The dream was about a young mage and his werewolf friends. I sat down the next morning and started a new book which I called 'Austin Magus and the Werewolf Amulet'. I finished it and submitted it to a major publisher. And it was accepted. It was an immediate hit, going to number one on the best seller lists the first week after it was released, and staying number one on the lists for months afterwards. Since then I've written six other books in the series which I call 'Austin Magus', after the young mage, the main character in the books. My basic plot line is that Austin Magus is from a family of powerful mage, and Wolf Lycan is from a family of powerful werewolves. Austin joins Wolf's pack as their emissary.  
Austin is a young mage and Wolf is his alpha werewolf friend. Together with their pack they fight the hunters led by the evil Morteval and his family.  
All of the books have been tremendous successes, creating enormous storms of demand upon their release, and all going to number one on the best seller lists. And I'm only 32. Sometimes I can't believe that all of this has happened to me".  
Derek smiled.  
"You're a very talented author" Derek said. "And you're the most famous author in the world".  
Stiles blushed.  
"Thank you, Derek", he said.  
"How did you come up with your pen name?", Derek asked.  
" My full name is Stiles Stanislaw Bjorn Augusto Stilinski", Stiles said. "So I took the first letters from Stanislaw and Bjorn and the last name from Augusto. So my pseudonym is S. B. August".  
"If you don't mind my asking", Derek said, "why do you need a pseudonym?".  
"Because I'm not only a writer", Stiles replied. "I'm also a mage. Not a fictional mage. A real mage. A well known mage. I am the Great Mage. And in the world of magical folk, it's wise to keep a low profile. I seldom give interviews, I never appear on television, and in the only photos of me that I allow I'm always wearing a cap and sunglasses".  
"How do you feel about the success of the films?", Derek asked. "The first six films have been enormously successful. The highest grossing films of all time. And now we're filming the seventh".  
"It still amazes me to realize it", Stiles replied. "And I'm not quite finished with the series yet. I'm working on the eighth book now. And it will be the final book in the Austin Magus series. I want to write something completely different after that".  
Derek reached across the table and held Stiles' hand. They gently squeezed each other's hands.  
"Now tell me about you", Stiles said  
"I'm also from a small town", Derek replied. "It's up the coast about fifty miles from L.A. I'm a born Alpha werewolf, and I have two sisters. My family is wealthy and socially prominent. My parents want me to marry a man of wealth and social prominence, but I want to fall in love and marry a man of my own choice instead.  
I always wanted to be an actor. I started my film career when I was twenty two. I've been very lucky. I've made successful film after successful film. Now, at the age of 35, I'm happy with my career".  
"It wasn't luck", Stiles said. "It was your enormous talent that led to your success. And you’re the most famous actor in Hollywood".  
Now it was Derek's turn to blush.  
"Thank you, Stiles", he said.  
"If you don't mind my asking", Stiles said, "why is your stage name Derek Alexander instead of Derek Hale?"  
"Because I also need to be somewhat reclusive", Derek replied. "Because I'm not only an actor who is playing a werewolf. I'm actually a werewolf. A real werewolf. And an alpha. And not just any alpha. I am the Alpha of All Alphas. And in the world of werewolves, it's wise to keep a low profile. We also have a legacy of being persecuted throughout history. I seldom give interviews, and seldom appear on television.  
My full name is Derek Alexander Hale, so for my stage name I chose Derek Alexander".  
They continued to talk and enjoy each other's company through dinner. Then Derek took Stiles back to his hotel. They stood outside Stiles' door and said goodnight.  
"I enjoyed this evening", Derek said. "I enjoyed being with you".  
"I enjoyed this evening, too", Stiles replied. "And I enjoyed being with you as well".  
"I want to see you again, Stiles" Derek said. "I like you".  
"I want to see you again, Derek", Stiles replied. "I like you, too".  
They held each other close and kissed.

The next week they started the actual filming of the movie. And every day after working at the studio, Stiles and Derek went to dinner together. And they saw each other on weekends as well. They couldn't stand to be away from each other for a single day. They both knew that their feelings for each other were serious and deep.  
One month into their relationship, they finally spoke about it. They were sitting together on the sofa in the living room of Derek's condominium.  
Derek took Stiles hand in his and looked into his eyes.  
"Stiles, I have to tell you how I feel", he said. "I love you. I've been in love with you from the moment that I first met you".  
Stiles squeezed Derek's hand.  
"Derek, I have to tell you how I feel as well", he said. "I love you, too. And I've been in love with you from the moment that I first met you".  
They kissed passionately, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues.  
"Bed?", Derek asked.  
"Bed", Stiles replied.

They stood by Derek's bed and removed their clothes, seeing each other naked for the first time.  
"Beautiful", Derek murmured.  
"Gorgeous", Stiles murmured in reply.  
Both of their long, thick, hard cocks were standing up red and throbbing against their stomachs.  
They fell upon the bed together, kissing each other passionately. They took turns kissing, licking, and sucking each other's large balls and big hard cocks. Then they kissed and explored each other's mouths again.  
"I want to fuck you first", Derek said. "Then I want you to fuck me".  
"That sounds great", Stiles replied.  
Stiles laid down on his back as Derek got the lube from his bedside drawer. Then he lubed his fingers and inserted them one by one into Stiles' little pink hole. He rubbed against Stiles' prostate and Stiles moaned in ecstasy.  
"I'm using four fingers to stretch you because I'm so big", Derek said.  
Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek.  
Derek lubed his long hard cock. Then he slowly slipped his long, thick, hard throbbing cock into Stiles' hot tight warmth. He bottomed out and they both moaned with the onslaught of sensation. He began to fuck Stiles with long, firm strokes. He wrapped his hand around Stile's cock and started jerking him off. Stiles brushed his hand away.  
"I want to come on just your cock, Der", he said.  
Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles.  
He speeded up his thrusts and Stiles moaned with desire.  
"So wonderfully big!", Stiles said.  
"So wonderfully tight!", Derek replied.  
Derek rubbed his hard cock against Stiles' prostate and Stiles grunted and came, painting his stomach and chest with streams of thick hot come.  
"Derek!", he exclaimed.  
He clenched around Derek's pounding cock and Derek grunted and came, shooting fountains of thick hot come deep up inside of Stiles.  
"Stiles!", he exclaimed.  
Derek pulled out of Stiles. Then they kissed and held each other close.  
"I love you! I love you!", they murmured to each other.

After they had rested, their passion burned hot again.  
Stiles kissed Derek.  
"It's my turn", he said.  
This time Derek laid on his back and Stiles lubed his fingers. He pushed them one by one into Derek's tight little red hole.  
"I'm big, too", he said.  
They both smiled and Derek kissed Stiles.  
Stiles rubbed his fingers against Derek's prostate and Derek moaned in ecstasy.  
Stiles lubed his long hard cock. Then he slipped his long, thick, hard throbbing cock into Derek's hot tight warmth. He bottomed out, and once again they both moaned with the onslaught of sensation. He began to fuck Derek with vigorous strokes. He wrapped his hand around Derek's cock and started to jerk him off, and this time Derek brushed Stiles' hand away.  
"I want to come on just your cock as well, Sti", he said.  
This time Stiles leaned forward and kissed Derek.  
He speeded up his thrusts and Derek moaned with passion.  
"So gloriously big!", Derek said.  
"So gloriously tight!" Stiles replied.  
Stiles rubbed his hard cock against Derek's prostate and Derek grunted and came, covering his stomach and chest with long spurts of thick hot come.  
"Stiles!" he shouted.  
He clenched around Stiles' pistoning cock and Stiles grunted and came, shooting rivers of thick hot come deep up inside of Derek.  
"Derek!", he shouted.  
Stiles pulled out of Derek. Once again they kissed and held each other close.  
"I love you, Stiles", Derek said.  
"I love you, Derek", Stiles replied.

They both looked deeply into each other's eyes.  
"You're my mate, Stiles", Derek said. "A werewolf knows his mate, and you're my mate".  
"You're my mate, Derek", Stiles replied. "A mage knows his mate as well, and you're my mate".  
"Then we need to perform the mating ritual", Derek said.  
"Yes, we do", Stiles replied.  
"Do you know what the ritual involves?", Derek asked.  
"Yes", Stiles replied. "You need to knot me and we need to exchange mating bites".  
They kissed passionately.  
Derek sat up against the headboard of the bed. Stiles sat on his lap facing him. Derek lubed Stiles' tight little hole, then he lubed his big hard cock. Stiles slipped Derek's hard cock into his tight hole. Then he lowered himself inch by inch down onto Derek's massive cock. He rode Derek until he felt Derek's enormous knot forming at the base of his cock. Stiles raised himself up, then sat down hard. Derek's knot breached his hole, and they both moaned with passion. Then they both leaned forward and bit each other on their left shoulders. Derek rubbed his huge hard knot against Stiles' prostate and Stiles groaned and came, shooting his thick hot come all over Derek's chest and stomach. He clenched around Derek's hard cock and knot and Derek groaned and came, shooting his thick hot come far up inside of Stiles.  
They held each other and kissed until Derek's knot went down. Then they laid down beside each other, murmuring words of love and hugging and kissing each other.  
"Mates", Stiles said happily.  
"Mates", Derek replied joyfully.  
They kissed again.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replied.

Stiles and Derek got engaged, and Stiles' parents were overjoyed.  
But Derek's parents weren't happy about it. Stiles and Derek didn't tell them about Stiles' true identity.  
They were sitting in the living room of the palatial Hale mansion, and Derek's parents were expressing their displeasure.  
"Mr. Stilinski", Talia Hale said, "I don't mean to be rude. But we don't think that this would be a good match. We want a marriage of status and social prominence for Derek. He is a very famous movie star. And as I understand it, you are only a scriptwriter".  
"He oversees the scriptwriting, mom", Derek replied. "He's a very important person at the studio"  
Talia ignored what Derek said.  
"Then there's the matter of income", Talia said. "We want Derek to marry someone of wealth. Derek makes a lot of money as an actor. And I'm sure that your salary can't compete with his. That's why we oppose this match".  
"I don't care what you think, mom. Or what dad thinks", Derek said. "I love Stiles, and his status and his income don't matter to me. I love Stiles, and I'm going to marry him".  
"I love Derek, too", Stiles replied. "And not for his status or his money. I would love Derek if he were a penniless street sweeper. I love Derek and I'm going to marry him".  
"You're making a big mistake, Derek", Talia said. "Don't expect us to accept this".  
Stiles looked at Derek's parents with a steely gaze.  
"I'm going to tell you something", he said. "Something that the world doesn't know about me".  
"You don't have to do that, Stiles", Derek replied. "I don't want you to have to reveal your secret to anybody".  
"But I feel that I need to, Derek" Stiles replied. "I don't want there to be trouble between you and your parents".  
Stiles stood up and faced Talia and David Hale.  
"First of all", he said, "I'm a mage. A very powerful mage. I'm The Great Mage. And I'm not just a scriptwriter at the studio. I'm a consultant on the script. Then, there's the matter of my income. I happened to receive my bank statement today, and I have it here in my pocket. I'll show it to you", He handed it to Talia. "That's how much money I have in my savings account".  
Talia looked at the bank statement and her mouth fell open.  
"You're worth two billion dollars!?", she exclaimed. "How did you get that much money? What are you, a drug dealer?"  
"No", Stiles replied. "I'm a writer. Perhaps you've heard of my books. I wrote a little thing called The Austin Magus Series".  
"What!", Talia exclaimed. "You can't be S.B. August! I don't believe it!"  
"Then maybe you should phone my publisher and ask him", Stiles said. "I believe that you know him. His name is Alan Deaton".  
"Yes, I know him", Talia replied. "He's part of our social circle. And I'm going to phone him right now and ask him if he knows someone named Stiles Stilinski".  
Talia dialed the number.  
"Alan?", she said. "This is Talia Hale. I have a young man named Stiles Stilinski here in my living room. He claims that he knows you. And he also claims that he is S.B. August. I want you to tell me if he is telling the truth".  
She listened on the phone for a moment then looked at Stiles.  
"He wants to talk to you", she said.  
Stiles took the phone.  
"Hello, Alan", he said. "This is Stiles. Yes, it's alright. You may tell Mrs. Hale who I am".  
He handed the phone back to Talia. She listened for a moment in silence.  
"Yes, Alan", she said. "I understand. Thank you".  
She hung up the phone and looked at Stiles. All of the color had drained from her face.  
"You're S.B. August", she said.  
"Yes, I am", Stiles replied. "And now that we've settled that, I think that we should discuss the wedding plans".  
Derek was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.  
"I think so, too", he said. "That is, after you apologize to my fiancé".  
Talia and David apologized. Then they all discussed the wedding plans.

Stiles and Derek are married, and are happy and in love for the rest of their long lives together.  
And Stiles completed the eighth and final book in The Austin Magus Series.  
Then the final film was completed.  
The audience watched as the last scene was played out on screen.  
"We are safe at last" Austin said. "Morteval and his family have all been eliminated. They will no longer be a threat to us".  
"Safe at last", Wolf replied. "It's hard to believe".  
They looked at each other. Austin took Wolf's hand in his.  
"And our future?", he asked.  
"Our future is together", Wolf replied.  
They looked into each other's eyes with blazing love and affection.  
"I love you", Austin said.  
"I love you, too", Wolf replied.  
They leaned toward each other and kissed sweetly and tenderly.  
Then they walked together into the forest toward the pack house, holding hands all the way.


End file.
